monstersincmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Science Behind Pixar
The Science Behind Pixar (originally called The Science of Pixar and sometimes called The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition) is a 10,000 square-foot travelling exhibition which opened on June 28, 2015 at the Museum of Science in Boston, Massachusetts. On January 10, 2016, it started a national tour to other museums around the United States."Museum of Science Presents World Premiere of The Science Behind Pixar" at mos.org A copy of the exhibition was created in 2017 and has since been touring Canada. Exhibition The exhibition features 40 exhibit elements which demonstrate the production pipeline at Pixar, the creator of the Monsters, Inc. films and shorts. They are divided into eight sections, each one focusing on a different step in the filmmaking process: * Modeling * Rigging * Surfaces * Sets & Camera * Animation * Simulation * Lightning * Rendering The exhibition also features human-sized models of Mike and Sulley, as well several characters from other Pixar films. Before entering the exhibit, visitors go into a theater to watch a five-minute introductory video. In the video, Pixar technical artist Fran Kalal and story artist Alex Woo briefly explaining Pixar's production pipeline. It also features Pixar characters Mr. Ray and Roz greeting the visitors and providing them safety precautions for the theater. Roz appears again at the end of the video to say that she will miss the visitors once they leave the theater. Tour The chart below lists all the known museums The Science Behind Pixar has visited or will visit and when they were open or will be open. The tour is expected to last for ten years with limited tour availability beginning in 2021."Education Enterprises and Traveling Exhibits" at mos.org Another stop will be at the Oregon Museum of Science and Industry in Portland, but the dates are currently unknown. Trivia * The introductory video is similar to the introduction video from Pixar in a Box. Gallery ScienceOfPixar.jpg|Early promo SciencePixarTeal.png|Teal logo SciencePixarGreen.png|Green logo SciencePixarOrange.png|Orange logo SciencePixarGreen2.png SciencePixarExhibitionPurple.png|The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition SciencePixarExhibitionTeal.png SciencePixarExhibitionOrange.png SciencePixarExhibition.png SciencePixarExhibitionGreen2.png MikeSciencePixar.jpg|Mike promo SulleySciencePixar.png|Sulley promo IMG_8959.JPG|Mike and Sulley models Videos The Science Behind Pixar Monsters, Inc. The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition - Opens Oct 15 The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition - Opens Oct 15-1 The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition - Opens Oct 15-2 The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition - Now Open The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition - Now Open-0 The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition - Now Open-1 A Scavenger Hunt with Brent Rivera at The Science Behind Pixar Exhibit Pixar LIVE Highlights of "The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition" External Links * Official Website * The Science Behind Pixar at the Official Pixar Website * Museum of Science Website (archived) * Franklin Institute Website (archived) * California Science Center Website (archived) * Telus World of Science Website (archived) * Science Museum of Minnesota Website (archived) * Science World at TELUS World of Science Website * The Museum of Science and Industry Website * Pixar Wiki: The Science Behind Pixar * Disney Wiki: The Science Behind Pixar * World of Cars Wiki: The Science Behind Pixar References Category:Attractions